miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czarny kocurek/Miraculum białego kota
Rozdział 1 '''przeprowadzka ' ''Nazywam się Mirjan Wrzos i jestem pół polką a pół hiszpańską.''ja i moi rodzice przeprowadziliśmy się do Paryża bo mój tata dostał propozycję nakręcenia filmu a moja mama jest Znakomitą pisarką . ''Ja natomiast różnie się od swoich rodziców tym że ja lubię grać na gitarze i śpiewać . W Hiszpanii nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół bo jestem osobą nieśmiałą . a tak na marginesie rodzice nazywają mnie Mira , kończę już swoją przemowę i zacznę swoją opowieść: Wysiadłam z Taksi i moim oczom ukazało się mieszkanie dwu piętrowe a obok niego stało też dwu piętrowe mieszkanie . weszłam do mieszkania i stanęłam w Holu . ''- Wow....!!'' wyrwało się z moich ust . ''- skarbie... twój pokój jest na górze ...'' powiedziała moja mama zwracając się do mnie . więc wzięłam swoją niebieską walizkę i zataszczyłam ją na górę pod dębowe drzwi . gdy je otworzyłam to moim oczom ukazał się zielony pokój z białymi meblami i ciemno zielonym dywanem a zamiast łóżka miałam hamak . ''-a....ale....Ekstra....!!!'' krzyknęłam . nagle do mojego pokoju zajrzała moja mama . ''- i co ...Mirusi podoba ci się pokój ...? pyta mama Tekst nagłówka Tekst nagłówka '' ''- i to jak... dzięki ...!!'' powiedziałam . ''- może pójdziesz pozwiedzać praży ..?'' spytała mama . ''-jasne ...'' odpowiedziałam . zeszłam na dół i ubrałam zielony płaszcz i białe trzewiki i wyszłam na dwór chociaż świeciło słońce to było chłodno . szłam parkiem gdy zauważyłam staruszka który nie może się podnieść . więc podbiegłam do starca i podałam mu rękę . ''- pomogę panu ...'' mówię . starzec wstaje na równe nogi i mówi : ''- dziękuję ci moja droga ..'' ''-nie ma sprawy ...'' odpowiadam . spoglądam na zegarek który wskazuje 20:46 . ''-o...nie matka mnie zabije ...e.... do widzenia ...!'' mówię w stronę starca . ''-do widzenia ...'' odpowiada. Biegnę do domu jak oparzona mam nadzieję że tata nie będzie robił mi kazań na temat tego dlaczego się spóźniłam .'' przystanełam obok kiosku z gazetami bo jedna z nich mnie zaintrygowała a mówiła o bohaterze czarnym kocie który znów uratował paryż . chłopak miał na sobie czarny skórzany kombinezon maskę kocie uszy i ogon . Mrau.... jaki przystojniak.... pomyślałam . i znowu spojrzałam na zegarek który wskazywał 21:00. ''-o....nnniieee...!!!!'' i kazałam swoim nogą biec do domu . gdy weszłam do mieszkania to zapaliło się światło w przedpokoju . odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam mamę która stoi w szlafroku i reczniku na głowie . -no...no...kogóż moje oczy widzą czy to nie moja spoźnialska córka ...? -mamo ..ja... musiałam pomoc starszemu panu ...a potem ...zatrzymał mnie artykułu o bohaterze ...czarnym kocie ...który jest mega przystojny....hehhehe...! -haha..wierzę ci na słowo ... ale teraz idź już spać bo jutro idziesz pierwszy raz do szkoły... powiedziała mama . -dobrze .. odparłam. weszłam do pokoju wzięłam piżamę i poszłam się kąpać. gdy wyszłam z łazienki to spakowałam się do szkoły i przyszykowałam sobie ciuchy i weszłam do chamaka i usnęłam. rozdział 2 ' '''tajemnicze pudełko ' słyszałam natarczywe dzwonienie mojej komórki która leży na stoliku który stał koło hamaka. Usiadłam na hamaku i przetarłam oczy . gdy wstałam na równe nogi i jeszcze na w pół nieprzyjemna powlokłam się do łazienki . po poranej toalecie schodząc na dół kontem oka dostrzegłam krzątającą się po kuchni Mamę i Tate czytającego gazetę . usiadłam więc przy stole i zaczęłam jeść przygotowane przez mamę naleśniki . ''- i co kochanie pierwszy dzień szkoły ...?'' spytał mnie tata zerkając z nad gazety . ''- tak...'' odparłam . schowałam talerz do zmywarki i poszłam ubrać płaszcz i trzewiki . szłam korytarzem gdy potrąciła mnie dziewczyna o jasnych blond włosach i pobiegła dalej a ja upadałam na podłoge a książki które miałam w rękach teraz leżały na ziemi . ''- nic ci nie jest ...?'' Usłyszałam Głos nad sobą. Podniosłam głowę a moje zielone oczy spotkały zielone oczy chłopaka . chłopak ukucną i Pozbierał Moje książki I Podał mi rękę A ja chwyciłam jego rękę A on mnie podniósł. - jesteś tu nowa ...? spytał . -tarra...e... to znaczy tak ... '''rany od kiedy zaczęłam się jąkać...? pomyślałam . ''-jestem Adrien... Adrien Agrest ... a ty ..?'' spytał . ''-a ... ja... Mir....Mir...Mirjan Wrzos...'' odpowiedziałam jąkając się . ''-hej to będziemy Chodzić Do jednej klasy Chodź ze mną ....'' Powiedział . Słowa które cisnęły mi się na usta Nagle zmarły . więc poszłam za nim . poznałam imię dziewczyny która mnie dziś potrąciła na korytarzu . Chleo bo tak miała na imię ta dziewczyna a zarazem jest córką burmistrza . Poznałam Dziewczynę O imieniu Alya Która Na pierwszej lekcji Pożyczyła Mi długopis. Gdy wróciłam Do domu To była już 21 : 40 Na szczęście rodziców jeszcze nie było bo byli w pracy. padłam na poduszkę i Zobaczyłam Dziwną Szkatułkę Która leży na moim stoliku . -A skąd się tutaj to wzięło...? Spytała sama siebie. Więc wstałam I podeszłam do Stolika I wzięłam dziwne Pudełko Gdy otworzyłam Oślepiło mnie jasne Białe Światło Więc musiałam Przymrużyć oczy i gdy je otworzyłam To Lewitowało przede mną Stworzenie przypominające Białego kota. -Aaaaa ...czym ty jesteś ....!!!? spytałam przerażona . -Spokojnie Mirjan Nie musisz się mnie bać Jestem twoim kwami... i nazywam się Dotti odparło stworzenie . - skąd mnie znasz ...i co to jest kwami ...? -kwami to stworzenia które pomagają swojemu Właścicielowi przemieniać się W superbohatera... -Ja Mam być Super bohaterką ...Żartujesz sobie ze mnie...? spytałam. - nie... odparło stworzenie. - Nie możesz Zgubić swojego naszynika Bo to jest Miraculum Jak jesteś Super bohaterką To musisz mnie karmić A ja jem truskawki Jak chcesz żebym cię przemieniła w kocice To powiedz "Dotti Czas podrapać" A jeżeli nie chcesz być już kocicą to Powiedz "Dotti Schowaj pazury" .... I... - poczekaj Dotti jest już późno jutro mi wszystko powiesz ... powiedziałam Ziewając. Poszłam do łazienki Się wykąpać Po 10 minutach Wyszłam I wlazłam do hamaka A moja mała kwami Położyła się koło mnie I usnęła i Ja też usnęłam. rozdział 3 '' ''1 misja Usłyszałam jakiś hałas za oknem mametalnie się obudziłam . ''-a.... o co chodź ...? '' spytała Dotti która dopiero się obudziła. ''- słyszałam jakiś hałas na ulicy ...'' odparłam. Wyskoczyłam Z hamaka I Podbiegłam do okna A moja mała kwami Usiadła mi na ramieniu. ''-to twoja pierwsza misja ...'' Powiedziała Dotti ziewając . nagle coś mi się przypomniało . -Dotti nie powiedziałaś mi jaką mam moc ...? spytałam odwracając się do swojej kwami . -Twoją Tajemną mocą Jest Kotaklizm jeżeli to powiesz to w twoich rękach pojawią się kule energii którymi możesz wyczarowywać różne przedmioty i łapać Akumy ... moc czarnego kota różni od twojej tym że .... . Dotti nie Zdążyła Dokończyć Zdania Bo ja jej przerwałam. -czym ...? spytałam . - tym że.... twoja może wszystko naprawić a jego zniszczyć ... dokończyła zdanie które jej przegrałam . -Dotti czas podrapać ...! krzyknęłam a mój naszyjnik w kształcie głowy białego kota wesał moją kwami do środka . stałam Na dachu jakiegoś budynku Jako już Biała kocica. Nagle Usłyszałam za sobą Czyjeś kroki a mój istynkt kazał mi zaatakować przeciwnika więc tak zrobiłam . i nagle pod sobą Usłyszałam Głos chłopaka . -Auć ..zwariowałaś czy jak ...! -UPS... Powiedziałam I pomogła mu wstać na równe nogi. I nagle mnie olśniło . -Orany Ty jesteś czarny kot ...! Krzyknęłam zdumiona. -Tak a ty ..? Spytał . -A ja jestem Mirj... e... to znaczy Biała kocica ... Odparłam na jego pytanie ... - o....Biała kotka Chyba mogę tak na ciebie mówić co ...? To powiedziawszy puścił do mnie oko a ja Przewróciłam oczami . Wyskoczyliśmy z budynku i Stanęliśmy Naprzeciwko goryla Który rzucał skrzynkami na listy. -Kocie Posłuchaj mnie ...Mam tą samą moc co ty Ale moja może wszystko naprawić... Powiedziałam do swego nowego sojusznika . Nie mogłam odczytać wyrazu twarzy kota Która chyba mówiła Że jestem do niego podobna . Zaczęłam walkę u boku swego nowego partnera . Muszę przyznać Że kot Nieźle walczy I nawet jest mega przystojny Chwila Dziewczyno Musisz myśleć o walce a nie Kocie. Zrobiłam Tak jak powiedziała mi moja kwami Kot urzył swojej mocy a ja swojej I tak pokonaliśmy złoczyńcę I wszystko wróciło do normy. Następnego dnia Byłam W parku I usiadłam na ławce I zaczęłam grać na Gitarze i śpiewać . Nagle poczułam Czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu Gdy podniosłam głowę . Zaszczycił mnie Uśmiech zielonookiego blondyna . -Witaj przepiękna Anielico ... powiedział. -Ja anielica..? Spytałam rumienić się przy tym. -Jesteś cudowną dziewczyną z cudownym głosem.. powiedział . gdy to usłyszałam momentalnie zemdlałam. rozdział 4 ''' '''zauroczenie Powoli Otworzyłam oczy . Gdy je otworzyłam Zobaczyłam że jestem w czyimś pokoju. Usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi . Momentalnie spadłam z łóżka. ''-Nic ci nie jest ...?'' Usłyszałam głos nad sobą. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyłam Twarz Adriena. ''- Antrole...E...sonteli ..motleli... o jeny co ja gadam ...'' powiedziałam . ''-pomogę ci ... '' Powiedziawszy To Pomógł mi wstać na równe nogi. -Gdzie jestem ...? Spytałam skołowana. -Jesteś w moim domu Spokojnie mego taty i jego sekretarki I szofera Nie ma w domu... Powiedział. -A twoja mama ...? Gdy to powiedziałam Chłopak Spuścił głowę i Usiadł na łóżku. -Czy ja cię zraniłam tym pytaniem ..? Chłopak nie odpowiedział Więc postanowiłam kierować się do drzwi . Nagle poczułam jak ktoś Łapie mnie za rękę. Gdy odwróciła głowę Zobaczyłam Twarz Adriena Która Była mokra od łez . -Nic ci... Nie dokończyłam zdania do chłopaka mnie przytulił a Ja odwzajemniłam uścisk. Staliśmy tak chyba 5 minut Gdy chłopak się odsunął i powiedział . -Przepraszam cię Mira Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło... i znów Spuścił głowę . - hej mi możesz powiedzieć ... Powiedziałam Dotykając Jego policzka I patrząc mu prosto w oczy . Usiedliśmy na jego pięcioosobowej kanapie. Chłopak zaczął mi opowiadać Jak jego tata Nim się nie zajmuje I że kilka lat temu stracił matkę. -Hej może sobie pod poskaczemy...? spytałam . -Jasne ... Odparł. I zaczęliśmy skakać na jego łóżku . Gdy nagle skoczyłam tak wysoko Że Musiałam zamknąć oczy . Gdy je otworzyłam Leżałam na Adrienie A moje ręce były na jego klatce piersiowej A jego ręce były na moich ramionach Nasze twarze były centymetr od siebie . 30 minut później . Zadzwoniłam do rodziców Żeby im powiedzieć że nocuje u kolegi. Siedzieliśmy na jego kanapie I oglądaliśmy horror . Jedna scena tak mnie Przeraziła Że przytuliłam się do Adriena . Położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i usnęłam. Z perspektywy Adriena : muszę przyznać że Mira słodko wygląda kiedy śpi ... zaraz czy ja się właśnie w niej zakochałem....!!!!?? Pomyślałem. Spojrzałam na nią . Dziewczyna o Jasnobrązowej cerze Jasnych krótkich blond włosach, Zielonych oczach . Która nosi Białą bluzkę jasno zielony żakiet białe spodnie i białe trzewiki z zielonymi dodatkami . ja też postanowiłem usnąć. Rozdział 5 ' '''spotkanie po latach i tragedia ' 'z perspektywy Plagga : ' wychyliłem głowę z torby Adriena i rozejrzałem się po pokoju i Dostrzegłem Plecak blondynki ,Który Leży na krześle A Wy jej wnętrzu Spało stworzenie Od razu Domyśliłem się Że to kwami Białego kota. Wyleciałem z torby I podleciałem do Plecaka dziewczyny. Miałem właśnie Przestraszyć Dotti '' ''gdy usłyszałem jej głos . ''- ani się wasz ...'' Powiedziała. -Ej no nie znasz się na żartach ...? Spytałem. -Znam... odparła Uklęknąłem na jedną łapę I wziąłem Dotti za łapkę. - Moja droga Dotti Czy zostaniesz moją żoną ...? spytałem . -A ... nie dałem jej dokończyć . - nasz ślub wyobrażam sobie tak...ty w przepięknej sukni.. A ja w garniaku..Jesteśmy w mieszkaniu mistrza Fu.. i widzę Wiji Który trzyma obrączki i Mitti Która trzyma koszyk z kwiatkami a my Stoimy przed ołtarzem A ksiądz Fu...To znaczy Mistrz ...Mówi tak Zebraliśmy się tutaj żeby... I Momentalnie Dotti mi Przerwała w połowie zdania. -Po 1 Za żadne skarby świata się z tobą nie ożenię... a po 2 Pogięło cię czy jak...!!? Ja momentalnie wybuchłem śmiechem. -Co cię tak bawi..? Spytała zdziwiona . -Szkoda że nie Widziałaś swoje miny no po prostu bezcenna ..! -Ożesz ty ... Nie dałem je dokończyć zdania Bo zaczęłam uciekać A ona mnie goniła . Narrator: Tymczasem w kuchni . Siedziałam obok Adriena w kuchni Oboje Zajadaliśmy owsianke z kawałkami owoców . Gdy usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi Oboje poszliśmy otworzyć gdy je otworzyliśmy W przejściu Stała kobieta w ciemno niebieskiej sukni. Spojrzałam Na twarz blondyna Która okazywała Radość, szok niedowierzanie ,Chłopak Rzucił się kobiecie na szyję A kobieta Odwzajemniła uścisk . Ja stałam jak osłupiała Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć I jak się zachować. Zielonooki odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział. -Mira Pamiętasz jak wczoraj Opowiadałem ci o mojej mamie...? Ja Skinęłam głową. -To jest właśnie moja mama... Powiedział A zarazem wskazał na kobietę. -Witaj Miro Jestem sara agrest Ale mów do mnie pani Saro dobrze ...? Ja Skinęłam głową . -Czy możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy...? Zwróciła się do mnie pani Agrest . -Ta... Odparłam . -Synu Idź na spacer... Powiedziała to pani adres zwracając się do swego syna . -Jasne ... Odparł i wyszedł na dwór. -Miro Mistrzu fu Człowiek Który wybrał się na białą kocice.. Widział pewne zdarzenie... -Jakie ...? spytałam . -Takie że twoi rodzice nie żyją... Powiedziała to ze smutkiem w głosie. -Że co ...Pani kłamie To niemożliwe to musi być jakaś pomyłka..!!!? Krzyknęłam łzami w oczach. -Ale to prawda moja droga... Powiedziawszy to Pokazała mi filmik Na którym byli dwaj mężczyźni Jeden z nich Przedstawił Mojemu tacie Pistolet do głowy A drugi Przedstawił pistolet do klatki piersiowej mojej mamy I momentalnie słyszę wystrzał I widzę jak moi rodzice Upadają na ziemię A wokół nich jest Kałuża krwi . a w moich oczach jest strach A w mojej głowie kłębią się miliony pytań takie jak :Kto to zrobił...? Czemu akurat mnie to spotkało..? I co się ze mną teraz stawie..? Chciałam zostać sama Postanowiłam uCieknąć Zaszyć się gdzieś I przemyśleć tą całą sprawę Chciałam się uspokoić wmówić sobie że to jest sen. Gdy Biegłam do bramy Usłyszałam kobiecy głos. -Miro zaczekaj...!! To była pani agrest . Nie chciałam jej słuchać Pobiegłam dalej . Skręciłam Do parku Usiadłam Pod najbliższym drzewem I zaczęłam szlochać z bólu i samotności. 'Rozdział 6 ' '''1 pocałunek Podniosłam Głowę A twarz miałam mokrą od łez . Postanowiłam wrócić do willi Agrestòw. Byłam w holu i stałam cicho . -Halo pani Saro...Adrien ...Jest tu kto...!? Spytałam Gdy to powiedziałam Zobaczyłam Że w moją stronę biegnie pani Agrest . -Och ...Miro.. Tak się o ciebie bałam Myślałam że coś ci się stało.. Powiedziawszy to przytuliła mnie A ja Odwzajemniłam uścisk. -Kochana możesz u nas dostać ... Powiedziała pani Sara . stałam jak wryta w ziemię Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -A co z ... pani Agrest Mi przerwała . -Och nie przejmuj się Moim mężem ...Miro.. Idź odpocząć.. Kierowałam się do pokoju blondyna Gdy Weszłam Zobaczyłam moją Kwami Która sobie słodko śpi W moim plecaku . Padłam na łóżko Chłopaka i Znowu zaczęłam szlochać. Z perspektywy czarnego kota : Patrolowałem Ulice Paryża . Szkoda że tu nie ma białej kocicy Pomyślałem . skakałem po dachach Gdy dotarłem do willi to Zobaczyłem w swoim pokoju Mire która płacze W postaci czarnego kota Postanowiłem ją pocieszyć. Trzymałem się rynny jedną ręką A drugą zapukałem w okno. Usłyszałam pukanie w okno . Podniosłam Głowę Ale nie mogłam zobaczyć postaci Bo moje łzy Uniemożliwiały mi widoczność Wstałam z łóżka . Otworzyłam okno. Usłyszałam że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju gdy Otarłam łzy Rękawem żakieta , Moim oczom Ukazał się Nie kto inny Jak superbohater Czarny kot. - k.... kocie ...c.... co... t... ty... tu..ro..bisz...? Spytałam się. Kot podszedł do mnie I położył mi Ręka na policzku I powiedział . -Dlaczego Taka piękna dziewczyna Jak ty Płacze ...? -Bo widzisz Kocie Właśnie Się dowiedziałam Że moi rodzice nie żyją... Powiedziałam to łamiącym się głosem . Momentalnie kot mnie przytulił. Momentalnie Spojrzałam w jego zielone kocie oczy . Moje serce Zaczęło szybciej bić Nigdy tak się nie zachowywało w Pobliżu jakiegoś chłopaka . A teraz W pobliżu czarnego kota Moje serce Momentalnie zaczęło szybciej bić . -Powiedz mi Dlaczego płaczesz...? Szepnął mi do ucha. A ja poczułam jego oddech na karku . ja zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy. Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć . Przełamałam się w sobie i powiedziałam . -No więc tak W Hiszpanii nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół.. Bo jestem osobą nieśmiałą.. skrytą w sobie ... A zarazem tajemniczą... Dlatego przeprowadziła się do Paryża.. bo w Hiszpanii Ja miałam rodziców A tu ...Nie mam nikogo Nikomu na mnie nie zależy... Chłopak Podszedł do mnie i pocałował. *** - kocie ... powiedziałam gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie . -hm... mròknoł mi do ucha . -bardzo mi się podobasz ... kot wzioł mnie w swoje ramiona a ja usnełam wtulając się w niego . '' '' Rozdział 7 Naratorr Szczęśliwie zakoniczenie Nasi bochateriowie poznali swoje tosamości Potym Jak Mira i Adrien poznali swoje tosamości Adrien ukleknoł na kolano i spytał się Miry czy zostanie jego dziewczyną Ona się zgodziła 7 Miesięcy póziej kwami naszych bochaterów wzieło ślub a księdzem oczywiście był mistrz fu na ślubie Dotti i Plagga byli Adrien i Mira i matka Adrien i były pozostałe kwami Matka Adriena wykopała za drzwi swego byłego męża gabriela Adrien i Mira zostali parą. HAPPY END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania